Diskussion:Enton - Brand
Könnte jemand hier bitte mal die Kanji für "Enton" einfügen? So wie hier auf der Mokuton-Seite auch? ..::Aeris::.. 10:58, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) erm.. das heist wirklich enton?? das ist ein Pokemon! :Siehe hier: Enton: Kagutsuchi! :) ..::Aeris::.. 14:30, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Theorie 92.74.27.109 17:59, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Mo124 nach der aktuellen mangafolge (641) ist klar dass enton kein kekkei genkai ist. es ist einfach die nutzung von katon zusammen mit amaterasu. das erfährt man daher das sasuke sein enton katseguchi (oder so) benutzt und mit narutos rasen shuriken verbindet. narutos vater tauft das ganze dann shakuton blablabla...dementsprechend muss enton einfach nur ein feuerversteck sein (nebenbei ist das zeichen für enton einfach nur zwei kanton zeichen übereinander gelegt??! :D) Ich hab ma Nachgedacht und mich gefragt watt dat für ne Elementenverbindung sein könnte. Ich meinerseits denke es könnten Katon und Fuuton sein, weil Enton öffensichtlich ein Stärkeres Feuer als Katon ist und so durch Fuuton angefacht und viel stärker gemacht werden könnte. Watt meint ihr? (Zu dem watt und dem dat: Ich bin Kölner und so richtig in Karnevalslaune!)--Little Anime Freak 18:35, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) naja dat is keine elementverbindung, dat is ne erweiterte Technik von Amaterasu daher die schwarzen Flammen, und feuer und wind ist keine element verbindung in dem sinne finde ich,aber trotzdem is dat ne jute theorie^^Ernie1992 18:40, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Könnt ja sein. Is halt nur ne Theorie^^.--Little Anime Freak 18:45, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich sehe das ähnlich wie Ernie. Meiner Meinung nach ist Enton einfach die Fähigkeit, die Flammen Amaterasus kontrollieren zu können und Sasuke hat diese Fähigkeit durch sein MS erlangt und während des Kampfes gegen Killbee entdeckt (wir erinnern uns, er löscht die angeblich unlöschbaren Flammen mit seinem MS), womit auch geklärt wäre, woher er dieses Element überhaupt auf einmal hat. Warum überschreibst du meinen Kommentar? Und außerdem hat Enton nicks mit dem Löschen der Flammen von Amaterasu zu tun.--Little Anime Freak 19:19, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hab ich das? Wenn ja dann sorry. Und wer sagt, dass Sasuke da nicht unbewusst das Enton benutzt hat? Oder hast du eine bessere Erklärung wo Sasuke Enton auf einmal her hat? Lego 20:27, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 200px|right Es ist doch ganz einfach was das Enton Element ist! ein typisches sasuke Jutsu ^.- ich glaub eher dass Enton einfach nur die Fähigkeit ist Amaterasus Flammen zu manipulieren. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:13, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ganz meine Meinung. Und das Bild ist ja mal *rofl*, jetzt wissen wir woher er das Enton hat, er hat es mit nem Pokeball eingefangen xD Lego 08:15, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|Sasuke: "I can't believe I had to guard myself with an Enton!" - In der Tat unglaublich! Wenn, dann bitte so! :) ..::Aeris::.. 09:02, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Aaaahhhhh is das gut, ich schmeiß mich weg vor Lachen xD. Hoffentlich gibts bald mehr Enton Jutsus, damit es auch mehr solcher Gags gibt >.< Lego 10:21, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich meinerseits finde die Theorie von Little Anime Freak falsch, da er ja voraussetzt, dass Sasuke Katon ''und Fuuton haben müsste, wenn es eine Elementverbindung beider wäre. Da wir momentan nur wissen, dass Sasuke nur Katon und Raiton hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass diese Theorie nicht zutrifft. Zudem ist mir ein Einsatz Sasukes von Fuuton gänzlich unbekannt. Shinichi Yoshizuki 18:41, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sasuke hat ganz sicher kein fuuton. er hatte es nicht, warum sollte er es dann auf einmal haben - alles quatsch. ich bin nach wie vor der meinung, dass enton überhaupt keine verbindung zweier elemnte ist, sondern etwas eigenes einzigartiges. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:44, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) naja jetzt nicht mehr^^Ernie1992 14:36, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :was nicht mehr? Johnny/ジョニ一 14:51, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich stimme Johnny zu und würde Enton als eine Art Essenz von Katon sehen. Rafael Wenn Enton die Fähigkeit ist Amaterasus Flammen zu manipulieren, dann müsste Itachi es doch auch gehabt haben oder? MegaPimpf1 13:51, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :tja, das werden wir nie erfahren, denn itachi hat es nie im manga benutzt und tot ist er auch schon =) Johnny/ジョニ一 14:18, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) das blöd gewesen das "jetzt nicht mehr" sollte hier hin XDErnie1992 15:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :achso ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 15:31, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich überlege gerade - Ist nicht das "normale" Amaterasu auch schon Enton? ob ich jetzt Amaterasu einsetze, oder die Flammen '''von Amaterasu verforme - es bleibt doch dasselbe Jutsu. Ninjason 17:37, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :wer weiß, wer weiß... noch können wir nur behaupten. bekannt ist ja nocht gar nichts. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:39, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Jap in den neuen Schriften stehen für mich auch nur böhmische Dörfer... All diese seltsamen Zeichen ^^ - Ich wünschte, die wären schon auf deutsch da, auch wenn die immer super super pathetisch formuliert sind, sodass ich oft denke: X_X Ninjason 17:45, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ne ernsthaft: Kishi hat ja noch nicht mal die Jutsusränge der Mangekyou-Jutsus bekanntgegeben, obwohl die doch echt tierisch oft schon benutzt worden sind. Worauf wartet der? Ninjason 17:46, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::na ja, in den neuen schriften (also den letzten bis jetzt) steht auch noch gar nix über enton. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:48, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Enton ist doch kein Kekke Geinai oder ist darüber irgend etwas neues bekannt. Dragoneyes1 Enton ist ein Kekkai Genkai, da es nicht jeder benutzen kann.Ich glaub nicht, dass jeder der das Mangekyo hat auch automatisch Enton benutzen kann.Solange es nichts neues gibt sollte es als Kekkai Genkai gesehen werden.DarkPain14 13:08, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Vermutung Aaalsoo... Ich denke, dass Sasuke davon erfahren hat, als er gegen Killerbee gekämpft hat. Da konnte er ja das Feuer auf Karin & schließlich auch auf Killerbee löschen. Danach hat er dann angefangen, es weiter zu trainieren. Is meine Devise TemariKankuroGaara 18:49, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) es zu entfachen und zu löschen ist ne ganz normale fähigkeit des mangekyou! konnte itachi auch. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 19:09, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Das mit dem Löschen konnte Itachi nicht... Jedenfalls hat er es nie gemacht. Es heißt ja auch eig. dass die Flammen nicht zu löschen sein, dass hat ja auch Zetsu beim Kampf Sasuke vs. Itachi bestätigt. HI Leute. Dumme Frage jetzt von mir..aber wenn Enton BArndversteck heißt, würde das nicht bedeutet das ´´Enton,, von Pokemon Brandversteck heißt?Nein jetzt ernst..ist Enton nicht eigentlich Katon, weil wenn Amaterasu ein Katon jutsu ist und Enton auf Amatersu basiert währen doch alle Jutsus auch Katon oder? 91.21.232.145 11:28, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Ninja136